Stolls and the Book of Dark Magic
by Jazzanimez
Summary: The Stolls find the Book of Dark Magic and things get interesting...
1. Chapter 1

It was evening at camp today and Artemis and her hunters had visited and were staying over night before continuing their hunt.

Of course the Stolls took this advantage of this distraction and sneaked of to the Hecate cabin. Since the Hecate cabin is locked magically, they stole Lou Ellen's magical key that went with the magical lock.

Once they were in they looked around in all the nooks and crannies. Finally Conner comes up with what they were looking for under one of the mattresses. It was a book with a dark cover and swirls of purple and engraved designs.

The Book of Dark Magic.

The brothers shared a mischievous grin. Tomorrow will be interesting.


	2. Genderbend Part 1

**Hi! I'm usually not the person who writes anything related to puberty, but in this one, there are some refrences. Nikki, Faye, and Caiti belong to ZoeChase**

**Disclamer: If I owned Percy Jackson, I'd push Octavian into the doors of death.**

Chap 1: Nico

It was quiet as usual in the Hades cabin. I woke up in my usual quiet way and glanced around the room. I saw a little bundle in the blanket in the next bed, which my sister Caiti was sleeping in. I got up brushed my teeth and glanced in the mirror.

My dark hair cascaded down the sides of my olive coloured face and ended just above the waist.

_I need a hair cut,_ I thought,_ this is long, even for me._

I turned to leave, stopped, turned around and screamed like a girl.

Maybe it was because of the fact I _was_ a girl.

And it was complete and utter horror. I even had a more feminine body, and _that _was even more uncomfortable.

Then I heard a scream that suspiciously came from the Poseidon cabin. I shrugged on a t-shirt that had multiple skulls, and black jeans, which were now, too big for me.

I rushed to Percy's Cabin, and when I opened the door I almost tumbled over. There in the middle of the room was a girl with shoulder length black hair and green eyes. She looked at me.

"This is…terrifying." girl Percy said.

"No, really?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from my voice. Then there were more screams and shouts and "OH MY GODS!" Then a blonde guy came rushing through the door and ran towards us.

"What in Tartarus happened?" He asked then looked confused and cleared his throat.

"Who are you, Percy's long lost twin sister?" He asked again and again looked confused. He looked in the mirror through the open bathroom door. I was afraid his eyes might fall of his face.

"PERCY?" Annabeth cried.

"ANNABETH?" girl Percy cried back.

We all stared at each other when there was a scream worse than all the others.

"OH. MY. GODS." Annabeth said barley audible. Realization dawned on me and Percy.

Artemis and her Hunters.

Chapter 2: Percy

Boy Annabeth, girl me and Nico- do we have to come up with different names now?- rushed to Artemis's cabin. There were a couple other campers who also realized about Artemis.

A word of advice; don't ever turn Artemis and her hunters into boys. Every hunter, including Thalia, who was a punk- rock dude now. I could feel Nico tense a bit seeing Thalia like that. I glanced over and saw the a bit of a blush creep up on his ( her, whatever) on his olive coloured skin.

In the middle of the room though there was a twelve year old boy who was about to turn into a super nova- literally. Artemis. At the last second she regained control and didn't vaporize us.

"Who. Did. This." She commanded which came with a silent warning that went like: " Tell me right now or you will wake up with wolves knowing on your dead corpse."

There was complete and utter silence. Even the birds and the wind seemed to be wise and not make an angry goddess even angrier.

Caiti picked that oh-so perfect moment to make a sleepy entry. Of course she was a boy though. She usually had her light brown hair in her signature braid, but now it was wavy and was up till the middle of her neck. She was also taller, which was a shock because she was one of the smallest 14 year olds in Camp. She stood there in her Smurf pajamas.

"What in Tartarus is up with all the noise? Percy? Annabeth? Nico?" She asked sleepily looking at all of us and glanced at a mirror on the wall.

"Oh, I'm a boy." She said plainly as if it was a regular thing. She then looked don.

"HOLY ZUES, I'M STILL IN MY PAJAMAS!" she screamed and then turned towards her brother, "I'm borrowing your cloths and you can borrow mine, okay?" and she left without an answer. Nico got out of the shock of seeing his sister and Thalia in boy form and ran after Caiti yelling, "Caiti! I better not find rainbow fingerprints on my T-shirts and especially my jacket!"

Thalia got up from her bed and rushed towards us. "Do you know what happened?"

"Nope but I have a guess. Let's go to Chiron and discuss this in a meeting." Annabeth said.

"And with me. I would like to know who did this." Artemis said and followed us outside. I could have sworn she muttered under her breath, "And send them to the fields of punishment for eternity."

"Okay, but let me change out of my Pajamas." Thalia said going into the bathroom, then stopped turned around pale in the face. "On second thought, that would _not _be a good idea. You guys go ahead and I'll just get freshened up."

We waited outside and I could hear Nico and Caiti still fighting.

"Caiti! Stop touching my things!"

"Why? Oh lookie hear, what's this? A dark book with a cross bone saying 'keep out'. Could this possibly be a diary, Mr. Di Angelo?"

"Caiti! I swear give that back right now!"

"I wonder what's written about Thalia in here."

"Caiti I'm warning you…"

"OH MY GODS. This is so sweet! The first time you saw Thalia! I should read this out loud or maybe even give this to Thalia."

"CAITI MORGAN I SWEAR YOU WILL WAKE UP IN THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT!"

I saw Nico chase her outside there cabin (she was still wearing her pajamas). She finally gave up and threw the book back. Nico picked it up and stormed of to the cabin.

"I can't believe…with my hunter…?" Artemis muttered.

Just in time because Thalia came outside. "Why are you guys standing there?"

"Oh." I muttered and Thalia looked at me in punk sympathy. "So simple minded. And you're going out with a braniac. How did that ever worked I'll never know."

Annabeth and I smiled and we walked toward the big house still in our pajamas, not knowing that we were in for a surprise that would make even Hades jaw drop.

Chapter 3: Annabeth

As Percy, Thalia, Artemis and I made our way to the Big House we noticed that everyone- still in their pajamas- were crowding the Big House for an explanation. We had to push through the crowd, which wasn't so hard when we had an angry Goddess with us, and somehow pushed through the door.

Nothing could prepare us for what we saw. Standing right in front of us was a woman who was not too old and not too young, middle-aged. She had dark hair that ended below the shoulders and had intense brown eyes.

The scary part was that she was a centaur.

"CHIRON?" Annabeth gasped while the rest had our mouths gaped open.

"Yes, I see that this has affected everyone at camp." He said, and I could see his mind working on how this happened when another scary thought came to me.

"Where's Mr. D?"

Chiron pointed towards a Packman machine and a girl with her eyes glued to it.

Everybody's, except for Chiron's, jaw dropped. She had her almost purple-ish black hair in pigtails and big eyes that had a purple fire blazing inside it. Unlike Mr. D though she was skinny. Really skinny.

After a couple moments of gaping at her, Percy turned towards Chiron. "H-her?" Chiron nodded, "He doesn't even know he's been turned into a girl because He's trying to play 3 days straight, trying to get a new record. "

_So that's where he's been for the last 3 days_, I thought.

Just then a girl with dark skin and curly short dark hair comes up to them through the crowd. "So it's happened to everyone… I for one didn't do a thing if you guys are wondering."

"LEO?" Percy exclaimed.

"Seaweed brain I think there really isn't any reason to be shocked now. We do live in a world of monsters and Magic." Annabeth said to her boyfriend turned girl.

Leo then noticed Chiron in girl form and his eyes grew as big as saucers. Then He saw Mr. D.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"LEO!" I cried.

"B-but…" he stuttered pointing towards Chiron and the skinny Mr. D

"Yeah, we know." Percy said.

"Chiron," I said turning to him, "I think we should hold a meeting."

Looking around the room at the different gender bended demigods I observed for anything that looks suspicious.

Well everyone in the room did look uncomfortable their new bodies. Then my eyes caught Lou Ellen who looked more uncomfortable than the rest of us. Her eyes kept darting back and forth as if she was looking for something. She saw me staring at her, gave me a smile that said, "Please help me!" and looked down at her lap. That only made her strengthen her suspicions.

"Looks like we have problem at her hands. This _was _caused by magic and if any of you know anything about this, please say so." There was a thick fog of silence. "Well then, it looks like we'll have to wait till the spell wears off.

"And how long will that take?" Artemis asked.

"About a week."

"A WEEK?!" she screeched. And with that she marched out of the room before anyone got vaporized.

"Now everyone get back to your cabins and change out of your pajamas." Chiron said.

There was an uneasy silence.

"Um, Chiron," I started, "We're kind of in different bodies so…"

Chiron looked at all of us, "Well we can't have everyone be dirty for a week, now can we?" and with that he left.

I saw, out of the corner of my eyes, Nico pale. He been 10 when we got him to camp and hasn't went to school since. The poor kid has never been through Health class.

I sighed. This is going to be one long week.

Chapter 4: Leo

Now tell me what would be you reaction if you woke up and found out that you turned into the opposite gender. Well after the meeting Annabeth, Percy and I went around camp to calm everyone down. Nico went to the forest to talk to a couple ghosts and calm down, while Thalia went to check on all the hunters. Caiti and Hazel- who was visiting- came to join us.

"Did this ever happen before?" Hazel asked obviously freaked out.

"Not that I know of. Then again I haven't been here too long." Caiti said and then turning to Annabeth, Percy and me with a look that said, 'Has it?"

"Nope."

"No"

"Nada"

"Look who's coming this way." Caiti said pointing behind us. I looked behind and saw that Faye and- I blushed- Nikki was making their way to us. I started to unconsciously smooth out my hair then stopped when I realized I was doing it.

"OKAY, WHO DID THIS?! SOMEONE TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Faye screeched, obviously ready to murder that ever did this. Nikki however was showing her anger quietly: her face was red and she was giving everybody her death stare.

"Someone casted a spell and we have to wait a week till we'll go back to our normal genders." Caiti said.

Faye stared at Caiti for a moment and visibly tried to calm down. "Alright then, let's go see everyone else's reactions." She said excitedly and I could have sworn they both laughed evilly, and with that she made her way around to each cabin.

At that moment a guy walked up to us who was pretty tall, with kaleidoscope eyes, a mini braid that ended at his chin and tanned skin came up to us. "Well, this is awkward." He said.

"That's you Piper, right?" Hazel said cautiously. Piper nodded before turning and striding over to Zeus's cabin.

"Jason!" I screamed before running past Piper. I climbed up the stairs and bust through the door. I had to see what Jason looked like as a girl. As I entered the cabin, I glanced up at the large stature of Zeus and I could have sworn he looked like a girl. I forgot about the stature as soon as I saw a tall, hot blonde girl looking in the mirror with her mouth hanging open. He caught our reflection in the mirror and turned around slowly.

Then in came Frank who looked, I'll admit it, pretty cute with shoulder length straight cut hair and was surprisingly skinny. He was followed by Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Caiti, Nikki, Thalia and Faye came in. We all just stared at each other.

Then Caiti walked up to Jason put her elbow on his shoulder and said with a grin, "Lookin' good Jace." Jason turned redder than a tomato and I could tell that Caiti was enjoying herself. "Well if you're all done staring at each other like Aphrodite kids in the mirror we have to start."

"Start what?" Jason asked his eyes wide and face still red.

"Start this hilarious week. Oh and for those who don't realize, we need to change."

Everybody paled and as they started to move realizing reality, Jason almost tripped and clutched his stomach. "Ow…." He mumbled. Thalia rushed over and put a hand on his shoulder, "You okay?" She asked, with a concerned face.

"Yeah, my stomach just hurts." For a minute Thalia had just a concerned face but then she paled. "Above the belly button or below?" She asked and when Jason gave her an odd look she added, "Just tell me."

"Below." He said and that started a chain reaction.

All the girls either groaned, face palmed, winced, or stared sympathetically at him and Caiti just cracks up loud shouting, "SUCKER!" All these reactions made the guys, including me, turn to the girls looking at them in confusion. "What happened?" Percy asked innocently while Jason looked around wildly.

"You don't want to know Percy, trust me." Annabeth said sighing.

"But he should know!" Caiti said with an evil glint in her eyes. "Well you see Percy, there's something that happens to a girl once a month-" Annabeth clasps a hand over Caiti's mouth and turned to Percy. "Run"

Percy looked at each of them and wisely made the choice to listen to Annabeth and ran.

Annabeth shrieked and wiped her hand on her pants and Caiti escaped and ran after Percy. Then Annabeth ran after Caiti yelling, "YOU LICKED MY HAND! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU OPEN YOUR BIG MOUTH TO PERCY! DON'T RUIN HIS INNOCENCE!" and then everything after was hard to make out.

"So what know?" I asked.

"Well…."

Third Person

Caiti, Faye, Nikki, Leo, Percy (with Annabeth covering his ears), Frank, Hazel, Piper, Travis, Katie, Chris, Clarisse, Grover, and Juniper (who were also changed) were sitting around the camp fire traumatized. We all changed our cloths and were scarred for life. Nico had completely freaked out and begged his sister to help him change. Caiti was just at the part off un-blindfolding him when Nico came with Conner tailing him and it looked like Conner was teasing him and Nico was on the verge of strangling him.

Nico sat down beside Leo and turned to Caiti, "If you don't want your boyfriend dead by tomorrow, I suggest you tell him to shut up!"

"Why, what is he…?" Her questioned died as she heard Conner.

"Flatey! Flatey!"

"Conner! No one but me can call my brother fat." Caiti scolded as Conner sat down beside her.

"Not fat, flat; F-L-A-T, flat" Conner explained.

"Why?"

"Because he's as flat as a washboard!" Conner shouted and started cracking up.

Everyone turned to Nico and stared. "STOP STARING! Gods! I feel so uncomfortable and I don't even have a chest!"

Everyone cracked up.

Then Jason walked in with Thalia leading him. He seemed to be in a trance.

"Oh it already started?" Clarisse asked.

"How do you know?" Thalia said turnig to her, Clarrise wasn't there when they found out about Jason's predicament. Clarrise turned her head to someone and everybody looked at where her line of vision and they all ended up staring at Caiti.

"Who else did you tell?" Thalia said in a deadly voice.

"No one else! Okay maybe Juniper but that's it!"

Lightning was flying off of Thalia's hair but before Caiti was shot dead, Chiron along with Artemis came into view.

"Well…this is a strange turn of events." Chiron started.

"Yeah" and "No kidding" could be heard from group sitting around the camp fire looking at their camp director. "Well who ever did this, it went a little too far. It wasn't just your genders that changed. The gods of Olympus have called you to come up to them right away. Get to your cabins and get ready quickly." And with that he trotted out of sight. Artemis However had and evil smile on her face.

"Umm…Lady Artemis? Why do you look so happy?" Thalia asked cautiously hoping the Goddess hasn't cracked already.

"Oh I'm just thinking happy thoughts." Artemis replied the smile still on her face.

"Do I want to know? Actually tell me. Maybe I can cheer you up somehow." Thalia said.

Artemis closer to Thalia and whispered something in her ear. As she was talking Thalia's eyes grew as wide as Drachmas.

"What happened" Conner asked a little cautiously. He had the tiniest feeling….

Thalia stared at him and said, " I just feel sorry for whoever did this. They are going to be sorry." Conner's eye twitched ever so slightly and only Caiti noticed.

_Oh no…_

"Well don't sit around here, get going!" Artemis exclaimed and she, too, exited the little circle around the fire.

Everyone dispatched and went to there own cabins.

Nikki was in her cabin trying to put on some shorts. It was just….. too much hair. As she was staring at herself thinking of what to do since it was a hot day, Caiti Barged in wearing a tank top and jeans.

Caiti stared and stared at Nicole then suddenly shouted at the top of her lungs, "WOOLY MAMMOTH!" and laughed her head off while exiting the cabin. Nikki blushed furiously and changed into a pair of jeans not caring how hot it was and ran before anyone came to Caiti's hysterical laughing, who was just outside the door. Nikki wandered around and ended up at the Hephaestus cabin (**what a big surprise -_-)**.

Nikki slowly opened the door to find the room to be empty. Well except for Leo. Striking a pose. And holding up a bra to his chest in front of the mirror.

He heard the door creak open but still his eyes were glued to the mirror. "Oh Nysaa. Yeah I think your bra is a little too small…" then he glanced at Nikki, turned back to the mirror and did a double take. He quickly threw the bra to the other side of the room, blushing as hard as the fire he can make and tried to cover up the situation. "N-Nikki, I was just- you see- I was just trying to- uh….I'm screwed."

Nikki, at first just stared. Then she started to laugh uncontrollably. Then as she started to control herself though it made her giggle hysterically, she said "Well no you're not screwed but you're size is way bigger than Nysaa's. You even have a tiny waist!" She said going into another fit of laughter.

"Shut up!" Leo exclaimed face on fire (**no pun intended**).

Nikki finally stopped and looked up. She saw Leo and he reminded her of how much trouble it was being a girl and took pity on him. "Oh fine. If you're having trouble picking what style I can help you, you know. In fact I came here to ask you advice…on how to dress like a guy." Now it was her turn to blush.

"Oh?" Leo said raising an eyebrow smirking.

"So how about we can go on a walk and help each other….." Nikki muttered trailing off smoke rolling off her face. Leo's was the same.

"Uh, okay then…I guess it's a date."

"A DATE?!"

"Okay not a date!"

"No it can be a date. Tommorrow at eight?"

"Sure. Hey that rhymed!"

"Cursed rhyming words." she muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing…" and with that Nikki left.

**Haha, if you like, please R and R!**


End file.
